Ambiguous Emotions
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Every monster knew my name, I was The Reaper. I was what the supernatural saw before they found themselves facing the last stretch of their life before the infinite darkness took them.


**Author name: TheDarkestFallingStar/WhiteWolfLegend**

**Title of Story:** Ambiguous Emotions

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Felix**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Sci-Fi**

**Word Count: 5,826**

**Story Summary: **

Every monster knew my name, I was The Reaper. I was what the supernatural saw before they found themselves facing the last stretch of their life before the infinite darkness took them.

**Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Bella POV – 1664**

It was hard, my job. Watching as the many souls around me began to die, wither like a delicate flower in the snow. But then, that's what they are, delicate. Their souls, which are their strength, begin to age and dim with their life choices, their sins. It was a fascinating thing to watch, but I grew tired of reaping the souls; all familiar and yet unique.

"They're this way!" A man, his hair a golden yellow bellowed into the night, his finger pointed to the darkened cobble streets ahead. My brows rose and I felt compelled to follow, he was to be reaped tonight it was a pity he was a pure soul, a rare one at that in these days.

My skin prickled as I followed, sticking close to the darkened walls as my eyes scan for the reasons that he, the man was to meet his fate at my hands. Though, a hiss escaped my lips as my eyes landed on the hungry black eyes of the vampire that waited for him, his teeth gleaming as he launched forward and latched himself to the man's jugular.

The beast twirled him around, the blue eyes locking onto mine instantly and I near collapsed with the force of information that poured out of the man's soul.

_Carlisle Cullen… twenty three… don't reap… DON'T REAP! SAVE! Will save many to come, he needs to live! Save him! SAVE HIM!_

A scream left my lips, causing the beast to drop the now changing human at his feet, the pure soul being consumed by the darkness of the vampire's venom. I flew out from the shadows, the moons light capturing my grey sunken form, causing the monster to cower. Every monster knew me, I was the reaper, and the only reaper left that was of the originals that could kill them. I was what the supernatural saw before they found themselves facing the last stretch of their life.

Those that reap the humans can only be seen by those of the dying and dead, they were permanently in their reap form while I can change to that of my 'human' disguise and be seen by many and all that I choose.

"Your black soul is mine!" I hiss, my hand sinking into the vampire's chest and grasping onto what was left of the tattered tainted ick that was his soul. I hummed in pleasure as I felt the life force begin to fade as it sunk into my flesh, giving me the power I needed for now. I yanked my hand back and watched the vampire begin to smoulder and then crumble, its ashes spreading across the lands.

Grumbling, I turn to the man at my feet, his eyes wide open as he silently screamed. _What to do with him_, I could not kill him or allow those he was with kill him as well. Frowning I lifted the male – _Carlisle – _into my arms and ranas the sound of footsteps began to grow close. I shifted both him and me through the wall and into an old Potato Cellar. I half covered him with the foul smelling food and looked down at him blankly, his eyes still staring at me.

"Don't make me regret saving you Carlisle, you were on my list to be reaped. Do not think I won't reap you come future." I warn him darkly before disappearing into the night once more.

- _1665 -_

A harsh sigh left my lips as the townspeople around me shifted from being reaped to continue on living. I had been asked by one of the Human Reapers to come to the town and take over; _investigate _so to speak_._ It had no clue on what was going on and was growing frail with not feeding on the souls due to the flux in the reap not to reap. Someone or thing was messing with the balance and in that caused the reaper to not do its job and letting those that need to die live.

I flickered from shadow to shadow unseen by all to the forest where the source of the cause lay. My eyes shifted through the trees and other forest related things, landing on the small hidden cave of a rock cliff near the village and a familiar figure. A snarl screech left my lips causing the man's head to jerk up, his black eyes scanning the area. _Cullen, _I hiss as I flickered towards him, my hand high ready to reap only to stop. I could still not reap him, my body jerking to a stop near the opening his eyes looking right through me.

"Hmm, interesting. Why are you so important Mister Cullen?" I hum too soft for his ears as I continued to stare at him. I could tell he hadn't killed; there were no marks on his soul that listed as such. "Why won't you feed?" I ask, moving slightly to get a better look at him just as a herd of deer's moved forth and he pounced.

"Why did you help him Fae?" I ask, turning to the woman sitting above me on the branch, her little purple eyes staring wide back at me. "Speak child, I have no time for games." I hiss causing her eyes to darken to blue.

"He was Unknown Fae, there was other way to live and I gave it. My family debt to his is paid." Was all she muttered before merging back into the trees causing me to frown and look back upon the now well fed Vampire before me.

"It seems you have fate on your side Mister Cullen." I hum before moving back towards down, smirking as everything went back to normal. The Reaper who came to find me nodded in thanks before flickering away to do its job.

_- 1863 -_

Ahh the battlefield, not just that of the American Civil war but that of the Vampiric Wars. I had been in the free world since the beginning of these wars, it had started with a selfish vampire and I was glad, extremely so as I had reaped many immortal lives including that of the monster Benito.

"_Malak al-Mawt__!" _My eyes snapped to the flickering soul that called for my attention.

"_Jinn!" _I hiss back, my reaper voice causing him to wince.

"There is a request I must ask." The Jinn stated, his eyes glowing a brilliant blue. My brows rose with interest as I drifted closer, it was rare that a creature of the supernatural came to me, even more so for them to request something.

"A Jinn asking for assistance? Hm, what is it you wish for me to do Jinn? I am a reaper… unless; you don't want me to reap someone I thought your kind died honourably and accepted their fate?" I ask curiously, the cracks in his skin glowing bright as he bared his teeth in anger.

"Yes, but one of my kin is turning, he was born FaeJinn. I was told by my clan's seer that he would die when he should not. To be an immortal, he will kill many but he is needed. That an Original will need him and his venom brother." My brows rose as I took this in, it was interesting and I knew that Jinn Seer's were always correct.

"Take me to your kin and I will see if he is to be reaped or not. A FaeJinn is rare, not often do you see fire and smoke breed with earth and trees." I hiss intrigued as I followed the Jinn to a river, three vampires stood crouched over a man, his wide grey eyes swirling with pain as he tried to break free of the black souls that feasted upon him.

I flickered closer, my eyes staring deep into his grey orbs. There were so many marks upon his soul, his fragile soul that once was pure. He was to be reaped nothing screaming that I should not do my job.

"_P…Please…" _He croaked out, begging as he stared right at me.

_Jasper Whitlock… twenty… Will kill thousands of souls…. Souls not ready to be reaped… Reap…. Reap…_

I looked back at the Jinn and shook my head, I had no reason to inform him of my decision, you could not harm death nor could you kill me. I raised my hand, my robe drifting out in a flutter as I moved to touch the man's head.

"Wait, please. My soul for his!" The Jinn cried, causing me to pause and snap my eyes to his.

"Your soul is no use to me; no more important than that of those he will slaughter. Thousands of innocents will die and change by his hands, souls corrupted and lost." I hiss furious as I point my bony finger to the near death human before returning to the task at hand.

"I will owe you a favour." My brows rose at this, a favour from a Jinni, a royal Jinni none the less.

Without thinking of the consequences I nod. "Fine, I will call upon you when I need you. If you are to perish then I will seek a member of your clan and they will deliver your debt." I inform him before moving my head next to the leader.

"_Save him, he will be worth it… Let him change…" _I hiss causing her head to snap up; her hands yanking back the other two. With that I left, continuing on to the battlefields and joining the fellow Human Reapers.

- _2005 -_

I had grown bored of this world, this disastrous world. I longed for my home, the very home that was ripped from my kind and forced us here to what we considered at the time peaceful, then one by one we all fell.

We fell for the humans and then we fell to our own destruction. As the humans grew on this earth, so did their greed and hatred, destroying the purity of their souls and making us reap less and less to the point we withered away or turned into the Human Reapers. I pushed on, everything within me screaming I was needed and so I was. The supernatural race had started and I found that the withered forms of my brethren could not reap those that wished or were to die, though the souls were tainted they supplied me of the power I needed to go on.

It was then that I had made my reputation of being the Immortal Reaper with ambiguous emotions. I was the voice of yay or nay, it was me and my instincts that dared to reap or not reap many often it was reap.

"Reaper," I turn, my eyes locking onto the reason I was in this small rainy town.

"Witch," I reply with a smirk, my human form's lips pulling into an uncomfortable smile.

"It is good to see you Isabella." She hummed while smiling, her eyes twinkling with age and mirth.

"And you as well Lenore. How it little Angela?" I ponder as I move towards my only friend. I had found her begging to her gods for the safety and life of her little daughter, a daughter that would save many. I had given her the gift of her prayers and had become friends, a very long start of friendship.

She chuckles before grasping my hands, hers slightly withered that what they were years ago. "She isn't so little anymore, she would be close to the age you look." She informs me.

I raise my brows and chuckle; indeed she would be older now. Time was different to me than to her and I sometimes more often than not forget that.

"But, it is why I called you here. I am worried for her Isa; there are vampires here, ones I do not trust. There are seven in total but two; two make me and my husband weary. They seem ill, their very beings. I need to go and collect things to protect her, please watch over her just till I can seek aid." She states, her voice full of distress.

My brows rose once more before pulling into a scowl, vampires. Seven in one place was unusual the only coven I knew of with a large amount of vampires that wasn't in the wars was the so called kings of their kind.

"Seven, how odd. I will do this for you Lenore, only till you seek protection for Angela and only then." I tell her, causing her to smile and hand me papers. I raise my brows in surprise as I see my name with transfer papers to the school and a cellular device.

"Isabella Mortifer, I like it. But what is _this _for?" I ask while holding up the device with disgust. I knew what they were used for, many being the reason for deaths since they were invented and I found no interest in them.

Lenore smirked while shaking her head, "I need to keep in contact with you somehow while myself and my husband are traveling."

Sighing heavily I nodded and pocketed the device before moving towards the house, "what did you tell Angela? Surely she will panic, she has not come accustomed to the first glance of my face at least you saw my real form first, the mix is much more... frightening." I state over my shoulder at Lenore, I was amused somewhat but I also did not want to frighten the child.

"There is no readying that for her, I will go in first and tell her you are here and just not to panic. You won't hurt her, she knows that you were coming and that you are the reason she is alive." Lenore informed as she walked past me and into the house, "Just wait there, I will call you in." she called over her shoulder.

I raise my brows and smirk, my ears listening as she called for her daughter to come to the from foyer, from the position I was in I could see Angela in the mirror stop in front of Lenore, I was surprised to see that she was an almost identical younger version of her mother.

"Isa!" Lenore called and I made my way inside, keeping my eyes down while I waited for the flash of shift to happen. The gasp I was expecting filled the room minus the slight tone of fear I was expecting causing Lenore to laugh and me to smirk.

"Like mother," I hum amused while looking at Angela who was looking on in curious admiration. "Your mother wasn't afraid of me either, curiously you are not either. Your father is still slightly uncomfortable with me." I tell her causing the young woman to smile.

"It's nice to meet you Is... Reaper... Mom had explained you agreed to protect me from the Cullen's." She explained and suddenly my back was ramrod straight and I felt my form shift into that of my reaper as rage settled into my body.

"_Cullens? Carlisle Cullen?" _I hiss, Lenore frowned as she took a step forward in front of her daughter protectively.

"Yes, his two children are the ones after Angela. How do you know Carlisle?" She asked as I began to pace back and forth, screaming every profanity I knew in my head. I was foolish to let him live that second time and now because of that careless mistake my only friends daughter is in danger because of those that he had changed or accepted into his clan. Yes, only two and not he but still the threat is there and under his watch.

"I saved him; I hid his changing form in rotting potatoes and then did not reap him as he risked the lives of the humans he was hiding near. It was fate that saved him from my grasp I guess since a Fae had given him another choice to live when he surely wished to die. I will make sure their goal to harm you is off the two's list." I hissed out my explanation finishing with a promise to the young woman who is now in my care.

"We believe that only one of his changed children is one of the two, his name is Edwards, the other is Alice and she is changed by another." Angela explained causing me to nod, but it still didn't change the fact that Carlisle was on thin ice or the fact that I wouldn't reap his supposed children even though I spared his life twice. I barely knew the vampire, I just knew that he was a good soul, venom tainting be damned.

"When do we need to go to school?" I ask, the words rolling off my tongue oddly. It would be the first time that I would be subjecting myself to this worlds education, my species was rich with information and knowledge, absorbing it all with each soul and our own education from our own world.

"Actually, we should be leaving now." Angela explained while Lenore left the room and coming back with two bags.

"I know it is short notice Isa, but Angela hates to skip school even when she is ill." Lenore explained causing me to sigh and nod while grabbing the bag from her hands.

"Then we shall make way, do I need to know of any other supernaturals attending the school?" I ask as I follow Angela out the door and to the car.

"There are shifters on the reservation, some miner Fae's that have no power and then there is Ben, he's a warlock." Angela explained while hiding her blush. "Oh and there is a Nymph called Jessica, she's a Dryad Nymph."

"Okay, then you will need to explain to the Dryad Nymph what I am; I do not need the Vampires to know what I am just yet." I explain as I enter the car awkwardly, I've had no need to use such devices till now, the last time I played human was when I saved Angela and then I needed not to use these vehicles.

I watched as we made our way to the school, my eyes looking past the houses and into the peoples souls of the town, many good natured, some were tainted by their sins, but it was also the flux of the reap and do not reap that began to bother me, it was faint until we reached the school where it increased more so.

"The Cullens are here," Angela whispered as she pointed to a bunch of vampires near two cars. My eyes instantly snap to them before looking away in disgust. Three very tainted souls, two more than the other while the other two were tainted grey. They reeked of ick, foul and decaying that my stomach churned.

Honey eyes lock onto mine instantly, for a miniscule second and for that one brief second I could have sworn they were grey, a familiar grey framed by locks tainted in blood as the creek rustled behind singing its serene song and as the sound of guns in the distant echoed across the land. The FaeJinn I saved the one who looked upon my face and begged me for the help that was echoed by his grandfather. His soul was churning grey, brown and whites with flecks of black, hundreds of deaths marked upon his very being and yet he was eclipsed by the two by his side.

"Vampires, I do not like them Witch, they taint this earth more than they should. Some can be saved I guess, Carlisle being one of those rare beings but the two you spoke of will be reaped by my hand if they ever to touch you. Their souls are black as the raven's wings in the night sky, reeking of decay and the very worst smell that it makes my scent smell like the finest of fruits and honey. Are you ready for my protection Angela, for once we step outside this door my illusion will drop and everything I do and say you must abide by." I inform her, my eyes never leaving the Cullen's as they watch us, watch the illusion that I had placed for them to see.

"Yes, but you know I must call you Isa, I know you are one for formalities." She stated without an inch of hesitation causing me to smirk.

"Yes, let the game begin." I chuckle as I step out from the car, the illusion of us laughing and talking dropping.

"ANG!" A blond yelled as she made her way over, her eyes flashing a brilliant green brown before fading to blue.

_Ah so this is the Dryad Nymph called Jessica…_ I couldn't help but smirk as I made my way around the car and to the spot next to Angela causing the newcomer to look up and freeze her eyes wide as terror flashed across her face.

Amusement, is what I felt when her hand shot out and grasped Angela's arm tightly. "Reaper! You have no…" She trailed off as Angela slammed her hand over the girl's mouth and leant in.

"She is here to protect me; Alice and Edward have been skulking around my home. They want my powers, she's a friend." She explained in a rushed voice, her eyes scanning the car park as her magic rippled out of her to silence the conversation from prying eyes.

Jessica nodded but cast we a wary glance before moving to the other side of Angela, slightly behind her as we made our way to the building that read office. It was a very plain sight to behold like the rest of the school and inside was just hideous. Why people try to add more colours to dull things will never make me understand, oranges and yellows with splashes of greens and blues was everywhere and I wished that I could erase the scene before me.

"May I help you?" A woman dressed in bright shades of pink asked me.

"Hi Mrs Cope, this is Isabella Mortifer. My mother said that her niece was coming today." Angela replied causing me to raise my brows in her direction. My human form had no resemblance to either her or Lenore, plus the fact that I wasn't told of the story they told everyone else. Though me being 'related' to Angela would help me protect her, maybe take their focus off of her.

"Ah yes, I just need your transcripts and then I can give you your schedule, I'd give you a map as well but you have every class with Miss Webber." The woman says as she held out her hand for the papers Lenore gave me. I instantly gave them to her, my hands carefully not touching hers as she took the papers. Her eyes scanned the pages and she smiled before handing me the schedule I was to follow. Now schedules were something I could abide by, as reapers had their own to go by and I had missed having one.

I bid her thanks before following my charge out the door, my eyes scanning the souls around me. Many were tainted already and though long ago they would be considered adults by now, spinsters they were still children.

Lust and greed, pride with envy…. All the Sins that corrupted the souls along with drugs, crimes. Though none had taken a life - which made me relieved - I could see the possibility in some but it was up to Fates and the chain reactions following that of their own free will.

I felt an arm sling around my shoulders causing me to stiffen and snap my head to the owner of the appendages arm before detaching myself from the hold. "If you would be so kind, I do not like to be touched without permission. Reflexes you see, I'd hate for your parents to collect you from the hospital now." I state, my voice hard as I stared at the now squirming boy unblinkingly.

And my words were true, except his parents would be collecting a body and not his injured form. Angela hid a smile as did Jessica behind their hands as they watched on.

"Uh, yeah, sure…Sorry." The boy stuttered before clearing his throat, "My name is Mike, Mike Newton."

I cringed internally at the informality of this situation, it was custom to announce the speaker by their species before name. "Re… Mortifer." I introduced, cutting off my title and just giving him my newly given last name.

"Mortifer? Well, Mortifer would you like some help being shown around? Maybe let me take you out to dinner as I show you the town." He asked, his smile widening slightly causing Jessica to snort and scowl.

"No, Angela will be showing her cousin around, you and I need to talk Michael." She hissed, her eyes flashing a deep green before latching her hand around his shirt collar and pulling him off down the hall.

I let out a laugh as I watch the scene, Angela following in my suit. "I have seen the wrath of Dryad Nymph's and oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." She giggled out. "Common or we will be late for class." She stated before gesturing me to follow.

The classes passed in a blur, I knew the majority of the knowledge they wished to share and found myself bored. Thus making me pick apart the students and their entire being, though we hadn't come across any of the Vampires yet and I was glad for that but according to Angela we had them for three classes, Biology, History and Art.

"You will see them at lunch, they sit in the corner near the windows and stare, though they aren't obvious to the humans, to someone like me and Jess it is. Especially when we can hear everything they say just as well as they could, Jess because of her species, me because of my power." She informs me just as she pushed open the double doors to the cafeteria.

It was loud and obnoxious, voices chattering in a room designed to echo the sounds. It didn't help that my hearing was well beyond that of any being, I could hear rumours as Angela explained about me being whispered throughout the student bodies; it all amused me.

_Did you hear that she was released from juvy and that her parents wouldn't accept her back…_

_I was told that she was a charity case and the Webers took her in, claimed her as their own…_

_Look at her, she's nothing special, why is everyone interested in her? Even the Cullen's…._

That little titbit caused me to glance up towards their table, indeed it was true. All of the Cullen's were focused on me, perfect. It was what I wanted after all, I needed them to get their focus off of Angela and though there was some still there, their main focus was me.

"So Mortifer, tell us what brought you to this dreary town." A boy who I learned was called Tyler, asked.

Looking away from the Cullen's I stare at the boy, "I wanted to settle. Aunt Lenore was willing to take me in, my father is in the army and we travel a lot, I grew weary of it." I explained, uttering the story that Angela and I had come up with in Spanish.

Ben, the warlock snorted out his water before dissolving into coughs. Angela quickly patted his back concerned as the rest just gave him a brief look before focusing back on me; I gave them all a bland look before focusing back on Ben.

"Are you alright W… Ben?" I ask, causing him to nod and gesture me to go on.

"Army Brat huh? Well that explains your threat this morning." Mike explained demurely while rubbing his cheek subconsciously and casting looks to an angry Jessica who was doing everything in her power to ignore him. I had found out that they were dating, keyword _were _and his flirtation and request for a date caused Jessica to leave his sorry behind.

"We should head to class now so you can have Miss Lucy sign your sheet." Angela stated as she stood up after a few more worried looks to her Warlock.

I stood in turn and cast a smile, "Sure, so we have…?" I ask with an internal cringe at the prospect of another monotone class.

"Art, we have Art." Angela replied with a smile, her eyes glittering with amusement as I sighed in relief.

I followed Angela to the art room and came across the most brilliant soul I had seen in a long time even though it was corrupted and was pleasantly surprised by the familiarity. "Athene!" I greet pleasantly surprised, I had met the goddess many of times and even fought along her side, reaping.

Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold and purple before she turned and faced me, her body relaxing and the sword she had folded back into the brush she held. "_Reaper, it is good to see you. Many of years since I have laid my eyes upon your maiden face. What brings you to this village of rain and woods?_" She asks in her native tongue; her thick Grecian accent coming forth.

"To protect this young Witch; a favour for Lenore." I state simply, jerking my head towards Angela. Athene or Athena and I had last spoken three days after I had saved Angela and I had mentioned Lenore, her being here would know who was supernatural and what species they were along with any association they held to others.

"Ah yes, well best take a seat… Isabella. Well find a free easel Miss Mortifer and then we will begin once everyone is here. You are lucky, we are beginning the set of our own minds pictures, and what do you see. I am very intrigued on what you will paint." She told me, her voice shifting back to English and a very natural American accent just as Jasper walked through the doors.

"Mister Hale, you were beaten to class today. Well, your easel is still by the window if you wish to continue on with your painting, if not you could help Miss Mortifer here." Athene stated gesturing to where I now sat; I gave her a scowl which in turn earned me a knowing smile, one full of calculations. She wasn't just the Goddess of Arts after all, she was mainly known as the Goddess of Wisdom and War.

Jasper cast me a long look before nodding, "I can help Miss Mortifer, ma'am." He drawled out before making his way to me just as the other students began to pile in.

"I know what you are." Jasper whispered too soft for human ears as he stopped by my side, my body stiffened as a hiss escaped my lips. "Don't worry, I only know. You were the one who saved me from death and caused Maria to let me change." He finished.

I cast him a look and took the paints that he handed me and added them to the pallet I picked up from the side of the easel. I dipped my brush in the medium before the colour and began to paint as I stared at Jasper.

"How do you know?" I ask simply after five minutes of silence.

"My brother, my venom brother is clairvoyant, he is never wrong. That and your face, I saw it when you grew angry and it flickered. Why did you save me, I know who you are Reaper and I know that people like me you reap, why… I just need to know why…" He trailed off, his eyes pained.

"I wasn't going to save you, I was going to let those beasts kill you for you would kill many not yet ready to be taken from this earth but your grandfather gave me a better offer that I have yet to use." I state, going back to the image before me. It was of Jasper's grandfather, his eyes glowing the brilliant blue of a Jinn's wrath.

"Grandfather? What could a human offer you in exchange?" He asked causing me to snort, a very human thing to do I must say.

"Your grandfather is a Jinn, a royal none the less and you were not a mere human either, your mother was a Fae, so in turn you were a FaeJinn, not rare but uncommon." I state simply, stunning him.

"...Okay." He replies simply, as if my answer explained many of questions since birth.

"Then why are you hear, if not to reap me?" He asked causing me to pause and frown, he seemed trustworthy and the words his grandfather spoke rang throughout my mind, i would need him sometime soon.

"I am here because the vampires you call family, Alice and Edward, are after Angela. They have been watching her and stalking her home at night." I state blandly and yet truthfully.

His eyes darkened as he flashed a quick look behind him to a seeming oblivious Angela before turning back to me. "I knew they were being deceiving, running off at night for long periods of time but I like the rest of my family didn't know what they were up to." He told me, his voice filled with rage and venom. Even without his empathy I knew he was speaking the truth and this amazed me, his soul may be dark but he doesn't let the darkness consume him like others have done, he fights for those white flecks of pure white to be redeemed.

"Then, you can help me when I cannot be here. I need to reap at night, and I need to make sure she is safe. I know all about you Major, if you cannot your venom brother then." I inform him before beginning to put away my art supplies, the small canvas complete. "For you. Your grandfather." I tell him before making my way to Angela who shot me a curious look wanting explanations.

"Oh and Whitlock, we never had this conversation." I tell him over my shoulder, smirking.

"I'll explain tonight before I have to leave." I whisper to Angela who nodded.

Though I was unsure of telling Jasper the truth something within me trusted him, beside the fact of the Jinn's Seers words something within me shifted. Something I haven't felt since the Originals began to wither away.

"Isa… Why did I _see _you with another like you? Mom said you were the last of your kind." Angela whispered confused, leaving me with many questions and an aching heart.

If there was another like me left, then why didn't they seek me out?

* * *

**A/N: Here is a collab between WhiteWolfLegend and I! It won 2nd for The TwisciFi fantasy contest for Voters choice AND Best Collab :P **

**WWL: So Please review...**

**TDFS: To be continued...?**


End file.
